


Coronation Day

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It's Callum's twentieth birthday and as their law dictates, his coronation day. He would rather stay under his blanket, hiding some longer, but his boyfriend is very insistent.





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunfyouzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/gifts).



TDP || Calren || TDP || Calren || Coronation Day || Calren || TDP || Calren || TDP

Title: Coronation Day – Happy Birthday, King Callum

Fandom: The Dragon Prince

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: fluff, future fic

Main Pairing: Callum/Soren

Dragon Prince Characters: Prince Callum, Soren

Summary: It's Callum's twentieth birthday and as their law dictates, his coronation day. He would rather stay under his blanket, hiding some longer, but his boyfriend is very insistent.

**Coronation Day**

_Happy Birthday, King Callum_

"Happy birthday, my king."

Callum wiggled his nose and made a face. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it all the way over his head, causing the other person to chuckle in amusement. Callum grumbled and curled together tighter. His blanket was grabbed and pulled off of him, so he took the pillow instead.

"Come on. It's your big day, princess", huffed Soren fondly and walked around the bed.

He sat down next to Callum's head and gently pulled it onto his lap. Callum heaved a sigh and snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriend, relaxing some as Soren started playing with his hair.

"Don't call me that", mumbled Callum with a pout.

"I've been calling you princess for _years_. It's my term of endearment!", argued Soren.

"Not that. I got used to that, idiot", huffed Callum and yawned. "The _other_ thing."

Soren laughed at that and leaned down to give Callum an upside-down kiss. "It's your birthday. Your twentieth birthday. You're officially old enough to take the crown."

"I don't _want_ the crown", grumbled Callum, hiding his face behind his hands. "I wasn't even the king's _real_ son. I was just... just his stepson! I'm not made to become king."

"Hey", grunted Soren seriously. "What did we say about that? Your dad is your _dad_ and he loved you. You're his son and you _are_ going to be crowned king today."

"Aunt Amaya is doing a great job", mumbled Callum. "She could do it for a few more years and then Ezran can become the king. _He_ is supposed to become the king!"

Soren looked both fed-up and amused by his boyfriend's whining. Amaya had been taking care of the kingdom ever since the disaster with the dragon prince. When Ezran and Callum had gone on their ridiculously dangerous quest to return him home, aided by Soren and Claudia after the two learned the truth, as well as the moonshadow elf Rayla. Soren's father had tried to seize the throne, but after a long struggle and after successfully returning the baby dragon to his mom, they restored the kingdom to how it ought to be, but until at least one of the princes was old enough to become king, their aunt General Amaya stepped up.

"She's been complaining about going out on missions again for a while now", pointed Soren out. "Don't make her sit it out for even longer. She's a general. _You_ 're a future king. _My_ king."

Callum still didn't look fully convinced, but he still leaned in to kiss Soren softly. "...Okay, fine. Let's get this stupid coronation over with and then we have cake."

Chuckling softly, Soren pulled his boyfriend closer. "Of course will have cake, my king."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, kunfyouzed! I hope you're having a wonderful birthday, my dear! ;3


End file.
